Little bits of life
by Maradon
Summary: Ficlets about Cartwrights and their life.
1. Anger

**A/N: I got this Idea today, little drabbles about Cartwrights. I think there's going to be thirty at least and I try to upload one a day. I Don't have a beta reader right now, so if there's any mistakes forgive me, because English isn't my first language. But here's the first one, enjoy!**

* * *

When Joe was little he had idolized his older brother Adam, his older brother had been there when his mother had died, he had comforted him; his brother had said just the right words. Adam had sing or read him sleep; his older brother had been his hero.

Then Adam had gone to college for four years. All those years he had been away Joe still idolized him, Adam was world to him.

But four years later, form the carriage didn't step out the boy they had sent away but a man. Joe had forgotten that people grew, that Adam grew to. That made Joe angry.


	2. Frustration

**A/N: Here's the next one as I promised**

* * *

Adam wanted to kick some sense to his little brother. He had send Joe to fix some fences on the pastures near the house, Pa was at Carson city for few days and left Adam in charges, otherwise he would have fixed them himself but some paper work needed to do so he had stayed at the house.

By lunch time some ranch hands and come from that the side of the pastures and told him that the fences hadn't been fix and Joe was no where to be seen. Adam felt his hands shake in anger, of course his little brother would find it to be a perfect moment to go town for a drink. Adam cursed himself and send Bill to bring Joe back, because Adam himself hadn't the time and Hoss was working on the lower pastures and wasn't coming home until dinner.

Few hours later when Bill got back from town Adam was mad as a bull, he wanted to kill his little brother. Joe hadn't been in town.

Adam went thru in his head every pretty girls name who could be close enough for Joe to go firth with and prepared a speech for his little brother, a speech Joe would never forget.

At dinner time, when Hoss had rode into the yard unconscious Little Joe - who Hoss had found from the forest near the pasture Joe had worked on - with a bullet in his shoulder, Adam didn't want to kill Joe anymore but the person who had done this to his baby brother.


	3. Contentment

**A/N: Here's the third part, it's little bit longer than the other two.**

* * *

Ben Cartwright sighted with a satisfaction; he had everything in his life. He could even say he had lived his life fullest. Ponderosa, his home, was the biggest ranch in Nevada; he had built it from scratch. He had been married to three beautiful ladies, who all had died, but left him three sons, all them so different as the night, the day and the morning and the same time so similar.

Adam, the night, the oldest, the quiet one, hard-working, handsome with a calm temper, but if it would explode; it would be cold and strong and destroy half of America. His fist born who he hadn't had the best of childhood, he had to grow up too quickly. He was the loner, the wolf.

Hoss, the day, his middle son, soft hearted, he cared for everything and everyone, the strongest and biggest of his sons, even tempered, if wouldn't be his strength would be a problem. Some who didn't know him would think him to be stupid, but Hoss wasn't stupid, sometimes Ben thought to be the smartest of his sons. He was the strong hearted, the bear.

Joe, the morning, his youngest, handsome whit his mother's French features, he could one moment laugh and smile and another moment be so angry, that it was scary, he was smart, strong willed, only one of his sons who had had the chance of really being a child. Sometimes Ben thought that he had given his youngest to much of freedom, like Adam had many times suggested. But Ben knew that Joe had the free-spirit like his mother had had, Ben knew that he couldn't stop his youngest. He was full of life, the fox.

Ben knew if he lost one of them, he and Ponderosa would ever be lost, Adam the head, the smarts. Hoss the Ponderosas strength and stability. And Joe the heart, the soul.


	4. Bet

**A/N: Here's the fourth, enjoy.**

* * *

"How long, you think, until the horse throws him?" Adam asked from Hoss when Joe climbed onto the black stallion.

"Nah, no he won't, Short Shanks will come off that horse, when he wants not when the horse wants."

Adam raised his eyebrow at his middle brother, "Alright, if you feel so confident, then let's make a bet. Five dollars, he fells from the horse."

"Deal, but it's not worth the money, let's say, if I win, you'll to mine and Joes barn chores for a week."

"And if I win, you'll do mine. Deal," Joe rode the black stallion for twenty minutes, never falling off, never even lost his balance when the horse buckled under him, after twenty minutes, the horse calmed, he was tired and he didn't have any strength to fight with that kid.

"You won little brother," Hoss exclaimed when Joe walked to them, Adam raised his eyebrow at that, in the situation they had it was very strange thing to say, "He made that bet as soon as you was on that horse."

"So that means you're doing all my barn chores for a week."

"Nop, Adam will be the on doing the."

"What?" Adam was confused, Joe's chores?

"Yes, older brother, remember our bet, mine and Joe's chores for a week." Adam frowned and then it hit him, his middle brother had just tricked him. Joe's and Hoss's laughter brought him out of his thought, the frown disappeared and he smile, sometimes it was just worth living for just for these times.


	5. Place to be

**A/N: The fifth, it almost got me crying when I wrote it.**

* * *

Hoss looked around the yard, his home, the Ponderosa. The place he would never leave, it was in his blood, like it was in his brother's bloods. It was the one place where he always wanted to come back. He loved the place he father had built with his own bare hands. He never dreamed of leaving there, like his older and younger brother sometimes did. He wanted to die on this land, surrounded by Pa, Adam and Joe, his family he loved.

"How could you be so stupid?" Hoss heard Adam's voice before his two brothers rode into the yard.

"Me? You were the stupid one, you decided to hit that guy!" Hoss sighted at Joes exclamation, sometimes he wished that he was the only child.


	6. Leaving

**A/N: The six. The one I hated to write**

* * *

It was one of the hardest things Adam had ever done. He left it all behind, everything he ever loved and cared for. But the world called for him, all the riches the cultures some would say even freedom.

Adam sighted heavily, he was alone in that stage coach, he felt in his souls all those miles what were separating him from Ponderosa and his family, but he knew that if he wanted to live his life fullest, he needed to go. Even knowing that, it still hurt, like he was ripping out his own heart.

He looked out from the window, where clear blue Nevada sky was mocking him, even accusing, for leaving it and everything he had there. Adam wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'll see you again; I'll be back again, working side by side with my brothers again. I'll be back and everything will be as it should be, once again." He muttered to the sky and Nevada.


	7. Revenge and surprise

**A/N. I know I promised to post every day, I apologize for not posting yesterday. But because of that, this story is little longer and I think I post another one sometime to day. Now enjoy.**

* * *

Joe had never seen Adam so riled up, he understood his brother, first he lost his riffle to him and then he discovered that his partner in crime had made some bets behind his back.

Joe kept back a chuckle remembering the sight how Adam tossed away his jacket, hat and colt and chased after Hoss. Now Adam was laying his head against back of the buckboards seat, sulking, Joe knew better than tell it to his brother's face. Adam had lost in a one day, the hayburner, his riffle and Hoss who he chased through all the Virginia City, Hoss had out run him, of course he had had a motivation, and reached to the buckboard before his older brother taken Blacky and headed to Ponderosa.

When they reached home Adam's mood got worse, Hoss had gone hunting and wasn't expected back for another two weeks. And Adam had planed such a perfect revenge for his bigger brother. Now he had to wait.

Adam wasn't the only one who enjoyed the little mishaps what happened to Hoss after he returned, Joe found them quite amusing: first Hoss's favorite dessert was salty, next Chubb's bridle broke the day Hoss had decided do go to visit Sarah Clod, then his best boots were glued to the floor on the day of the Dance. Last thing after what brothers made peace was when Adam lost his balance and knocked into Hoss who landed in the water trough.

It was month after the race when Adam read the newspaper in his favorite blue chair, somebody put a case on his feet, he looked up seeing Joe, "I have present for you older brother."

"What?"

"Well, you have given me many presents through my life time so I decided to give you one." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Stop looking me like that and open the case." Adam only shook his head and did as his brother asked, he found in the case a knew riffle, with a perfect barrel size and the sight, it stock was made from ebony, on the one side there was written his name with silver and on the left his initials. Adam looked at Joe with a surprise.

"Well I noted three months ago that your old riffle was in a bad shape, I had collected some money and decided to give you a knew one, week later you ordered that one I have now, I couldn't tell you, because the new riffle had to be a surprise. That's why I wanted you new riffle so bad, because it would have been strange for me a carry a riffle with your name on it. So you gave me a good opportunity when you came asking the money from me. The riffle is made by the best gun maker in Boston." Joe shut up, he knew he was rambling. Adam held the gun like a baby, "Thanks Joe, its Beautiful."

"Your welcome," With that he walked out of the door, but before the door closed Adama heard his younger brother's words, "And you're going around telling I can't save money." Adam just had to laugh.


	8. Brotherly guidens

**A/N: Here you go, as promised the second one today. When I first saw the episode 'The Auld Sod' there was one thing that bothered me and I haven't found any fan fic what would answer my question, so I decided to write my own answer for the question. Enjoy.**

* * *

Joe cursed; then he remembered where he was, he looked around and prayed his father wouldn't be there, he was alone in the barn; he sighted in relief and cursed again. He didn't understand it, all those fifteen years he had been alive he never won the fair ways as Pa called them, drawing a stick or burning the match, he could admit that Hoss sometimes lost too and Adam sometimes, but Adam had never lost in the match burning he always won and Pa usually used the match burning to hand out the nastiest choirs, today it was the cleaning of the watering holes on the eastern pastures and as usual Joe had lost. It was the third time in that year he had cleaned watering holes, last time the western pastures and time before that the northern pastures on the early spring he almost got the cold that time. Joe had enough.

Adam walked into the barn; he had heard Joe cursing outside. He looked his baby brother who was a miserable sight to see. He left Joe to groom Cochise and saddled Sport, when he guided

Sport to the yard he turned to Joe, "Damp you fingers next time when Pa wants to burn the matches." And gone he was leaving Joe look after him with mouth opened.


	9. Perfect family

Hoss sat by the mantel, actually wasn't sitting but playing whit the toy solders what once had belonged to Adam. Everything was so perfect for him, all his family was around him. His pa was sitting behind his desk doing some paperwork; Adam was sitting in the blue chair reading a book. Marie, or ma like Hoss liked to call her, was knitting on the settee while Hoss's little brother Joe, who was four months old, laid on a planked on the floor giggling and making funny noises. Hoss was satisfied, he had gotten the perfect family he always had dreamed, even if Adam hadn't liked Marie at first, he had warmed up to her after an accident what almost took his life, Marie had cared for him all the while he was but on a bed rest.

Now everything was fine and Hoss happy.


	10. Daughters

**A/N: Here you go another one. I were laughing writing this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Saturday eve Ben sat behind his desk and was doing books; it was quiet in the house all his boy had gone to town too enjoy the first free day in weeks. The quietness in the house would have usually felt strange to him, but that day it felt as a blessing. His sons had been bickering for weeks now and Ben had enough of that.

So he sat in the quiet house doing his paperwork and hoping his sons would find a common ground in that evening. But his hopes were in vain, he heard the hoofs steps in the yard and his sons bickering. Ben tried to switch off his sons voices, he had decided not to become part of Adam, Hoss's and Joe's arguments, even if it was annoying him.

Ben sighed sometimes he wished that he had daughters not sons, it would be so quiet so nice, daughters would always get along. Suddenly he almost could imagine all his sons as daughters.

Adam would be smart and beautiful, sometimes bookies but intelligent boys would run after her like crazy.

Hoss would be the home maker, the soft hearted one. The sweet girl, any man would want to have in his life.

Joe the beautiful and flirty one, horse lover like her mother was.

Ben should scare boys away with shotgun. Everything would be peaceful and perfect.

Then he remembered one thing he had forgotten, girls would fight also, sons hit each other and would make peace. But daughter were sometimes vicious, they didn't hit each other, they hurt each other with words, and actions. And they never forgive easily.

Ben was happy that he had sons, not daughters. Even if his sons were bickering all the time, soon they fight with fists and everything was alright. Ben sighted "I pity a man who has only daughters." And he went back to work, outside Adam, Hoss and Joe were wrestleing.


	11. Love of a Mother

"If it would have been your son Joseph, Marie, you wouldn't have done it." 17 year old Adam looked at his step-mother.

"How dare you," first time in six years Marie slapped his oldest son, "How dare you, Adam Stoddard Cartwright, accuse me of loving one of my sons more then other." Marie looked into Adam's eyes, "you still doubt, that I love all you three as my sons, you, Hoss and Joe, you are my sons. I remember so well when I first stepped in from that door and saw you two, I started loving you as my sons and no one can change that, even if you tried Adam. I love you all equally, no one of you more than other." She took two little steps towards Adam and caressed his cheek. "I would have done what I did to Hoss and Joe too." She raised her finger when Adam started to say something. "Let me finish, hear me out, before you throw more of your accusations to me. You wouldn't have been happy with Elena, because she loves another one, would you have been happy in a relationship, even marriage with a woman who loved another and wouldn't tell you because she don't want to hurt you. And because of that I told her to think little more before answering to you and I reminded her that you would be away in college for four years, Elena is a country girl, she wouldn't be happy in a big city and she don't have the strength to wait you. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but I did it because I want you to be happy." With that she turned away, before she reached the stairs she heard, "Ma,"

She turned around again, "Yes, Adam."

"I'm sorry and I love you." Marie smiled, "I love you to." Neither of them didn't know that month later Marie would be gone.


	12. Not his brother

**A/N: here you go the Twelth, I will upload to day another one. To compensate that I didin't update yestarday. Bu now enjoy!**

* * *

Clay saddled his horse, two weeks ago he had came to Ponderosa, two weeks ago he hoped to have something with his little brother. Two weeks ago he had forgot, that Joe Cartwright wasn't his brother. Of course he was his brother by blood and genes, but not by soul. Little Joe Cartwright already had two brothers, who he loved more than Clay, even if he didn't admit it to himself.

Clay had known that he wasn't very much of a brother. But he had understand that more when he watched Adam and Hoss interact with Joe, they had fun, they argued, they fought, they were always there for each other. Clay knew that he could never to that. So he packed his things and saddled his horse at pre-dawn hour, before Joe, his brothers and father woke up. He left a letter with apology. Nevada and Ponderosa wasn't his place, it belonged to Joe and the Cartwright's. He left, forever, Joe didn't belong to him, he belonged here, but Caly didn't belong anywhere.


	13. Last

**A/N: Here you go. It's my universe, so Hoss don't die at young age.**

* * *

He felt it, the end was near; soon it was time to leave this place, this time. The Ponderosa had changed; the ranch was still biggest one of the State. But yes, the Ponderosa had changed; it started at the day when Ben Cartwright, the king of Ponderosa had died fifteen years ago. Only three princes had remained. They worked side by side for nine years, then Hoss had died, pneumonia had taken him from them. After that Joe had started to fade away day by day. He lasted four years then one day just died. And then there was only one Prince to rule the Ponderosa. He was Eighty years old and knew that his days will soon be over. Adam sighted, when he was gone the Ponderosa will go to the government, because the three princes had no offspring. So finally the dream and glory of Ponderosa will be forgotten. The history will become a legend, the legend will become myth and one day the years to come it finally become a fairytale.


	14. Missing piece

**A/N: Here you go the next on. When I wrote it, I could imagine it so well in my mind. Enjoy. And I don't own Bonanza. I would like to own Adam, but that's only a dream.**

* * *

"Dadburnit, Joe, there's on piece missing." Hoss growled, looking at the checkers board.

"Is it?" Joe asked innocently, too innocently for Hoss's liking.

"Yes, last night there was 24, now only 23."

"Maybe you lost it, when you brought it over here."

"They were all here, when I set the table."

"Maybe it fell on to the floor." At that Adam put his book beside; listening the conversation he brothers were having. A smile grew on his face; he hadn't had fun with his brothers for few days.

"Hoss, you could look in side of his sleeves." He winked at his middle brother.

"It's a mighty good idea, older brother." He rose and took a step towards Joe.

"Hey, what is this?" Joe took step back but froze when he felt his back hit Adams chest.

"A little miss calculation, little brother." He shook Joe's shoulders and the missing checkers piece fell out from his brother's sleeves. "Were you looking for this, Hoss?"

"Why yes, older brother."

"You know, Hoss, I think he should go to a little swim, so his head would cool off and he would never think of cheating again."

"Why, Adam you have a very good idea." Before Joe knew it Adam had grabbed his arms and Hoss his legs. He started laughing and struggling, "Pa, help me." But Ben only smirked. It was a usual day on Ponderosa; he could only think when he heard a splash of his youngest son's landing in the water trough.


	15. Not part

**A/N: Here you go. I thought that maybe Adam in his early years, just back from collage, would have don' something like that. **

**

* * *

**

Sometimes Adam guessed his choice to come back home after collage. Right know it was one of those moments. Hoss and Pa were in San Francisco and he was left in charge of Ponderosa and his little brother Joe. Maybe Joe was right, he didn't belong anymore to Ponderosa, maybe he really had given up his right to be part of this ranch when he had gone to collage. It was time to move on, he wasn't needed here.

His Pa and Hoss will be home day after tomorrow and Hop Sing was there to watch over Joe. It was Perfect time to leave and never come back. He went upstairs to pack.

"What are you doing, Adam?" Joe's question starter him, he looked over his shoulder and saw, his ten year old baby brother standing in the doorway.

"Packing like you can see."

"Why are you packing?"

"Because I'm leaving,"

"Are you leaving, because what I said today?" Adam didn't say a word and kept packing, "Adam, I didn't mean any of it, you belong to Ponderosa and to this family, I don't hate you, I love you, you're my older brother. Please don't go. I'll do anything you want, I promise to follow every your order."

"Don't give promises you can't keep."

"Okay, I'll promise to try follow every your order, but please don't go." Adam turned to his brother who was standing in the door way crying, first time in four years and two months could see the little brother he had left behind, the boy who Adam had saw Joe let out with Hoss and pa but never with him.

"Come here little buddy." Joe didn't need anything else, he stepped towards Adam and was surrounded by his brothers strong arms, the brotherly hug he had so missed, "Please, Adam, don't go."

"I won't little buddy, I'll never leave you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."


	16. Christmas

**A/N: Here you go another one. I had a great idea with it, but I feel like I failed with it. I have started runing out of ideas, if you have any what you think yould be a good one to write about, then tell me. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Christmas, the favorite time of Hoss. It was time of peace, quiet and family. Even Adam and Joe didn't bicker at Christmas. Hoss smirked he looked his two brothers playing checkers; they had been nice with each other today. Like they hadn't been fighting yesterday. Calling each other with names –Yankee granitehead and spoiled brat where the usual ones. Pa and Hoss had had enough, they had tried reason with two brothers, but it didn't help. Adam and Joe had gone to bed angry with each other.

On a Christmas morning they had come down like best of friends. Like they weren't ready to kill each other last night.

Hoss didn't know what had happened, have they gone out last night and got swings each other or the spirit of Christmas had visited both of them.

But Hoss didn't care, his family was peace with each other and it was Christmas, the life for him was fantastic.


	17. Love

**A/N: Here you go 17. 13 to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Uncle Ben, what is love?"

"Love?" Ben looked his old friend Jack Larkin's fourteen year old daughter, "What kind of love do you mean, there are many ways you could look at love. Love between men and women, love between friends, love between parents and children or love between siblings. And there are of course different ways to love. Every person loves different way. I have been in love three time, Adam's, Hoss' and Joe's mothers. Every one of them loved me differently. Elizabeth loved me with youth, with intelligent, with calmness, with happiness and passion.

Inger loved me with kindness, with cheeriness and with hope.

Marie loved me like her life, fullest, with passion and recklessness.

Their sons love almost like them.

Adam with seriousness, with calmness, with passion and with hope for the love would last forever.

Hoss with calmness, with kindness, with slowness and everything he got.

Joe is most like his mother, he loves like every day is his last, with passion and recklessness.

Look my boys, Susanna, they fight, they argue, they prank one another. But they would do everything for each other even kill, they would do the same thing for me and I would do for them. You see Susanna; love is giving everything for the ones you love, your heart, your soul and life. Love is eternal, if you have loves someone, it never ends, even if He/She leaves you, you always will love him, till your death."


	18. Fear of Jones

**A/N: Oh, I had fun writing this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Joe had almost spited out his morning coffee when Adam came down for breakfast, he saw that Hoss had stopped eating and Pa was staring at his oldest son.

Adam looked like hell, if you can say so. His hair was disheveled, he hadn't shaved and all his cloths were dissolved.

"Headache?" Joe asked when Adam sat down. Only thing he got was a glare.

"That bad, uh?" Again Adam didn't answer. He only gulped down a cup of coffee and held out his hand so someone could pour him another fill.

"Son, are you feeling quiet well?" Ben asked, the question seemed worried but his sons who knew him well, could hear a humor in his voice.

"I'm fine," Adam grumbled and drank his coffee.

"You know, you shouldn't have drunk so much last night." Ben admonished.

"Yes, especially if Abigail Jones was near." Adams face went paler, at Hoss' sentence.

"I heard she said that he will come today and nurse you back to health, she thinks your sick." Joe said with seriousness, with a second Adam stood and was up the stairs.

Three other Cartwrights changed curious glances. Fifteen minutes later Adam came down nicely dressed, in order and Shaved, he had his saddlebags in hands "If anyone asks, especially Ms Jones then I went San Francisco for a month." And out of the door he was.

"Was Ms Jones really going to come here?" Ben looked at Joe.

"No she is going to San Francisco to visit her aunt today." A moment passed then all remaining Cartwrights where up and out of the door, "ADAM!"


	19. Replacement

** A/N: Here you go 19th. Sorry I updated this so late but I had few things to do today. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Candy loved the Ponderosa; it was the first place he felt like home. He was only the Cartwright's forehand, but he had been accepted into the family, he felt like he belonged to some where.

Ben Cartwright was the best boss he ever had.

Hoss was a good friend and comrade.

Joe was like a brother to him, the best friend he had ever had.

But he felt a shadow up on himself; he was a replacement, to the one brother who had gone away. He felt Adam Cartwright every where, in the blue chair by the fireplace. In the yard, Ponderosa was full of Adam Cartwright, the son he was replaced with until he returned. Put he shoes of the oldest Cartwright son where hard to fill, they where too big. Candy wished that the lost son would return soon.


	20. Name

**A/N: here you go 20th. This is for those people who love the brothers as children. Enjoy.**

* * *

Twelve year old Adam raised his eyes from a book when he heard his two weeks old brother gurgled, Joseph was lying on a little blanket and Hoss was playing with him, Hoss was holding rattle above him and Joseph little hands were trying to get it. Adam smiled; pa had left him in charge of his brothers when he and Marie were in town.

"Aren't he feisty little thing?" Hoss giggled.

"Isn't and yes he is, Joseph Francis Cartwright, is every inch a Cartwright."

"Yeh, why did they have to give him such a name? It's hard to pron…pron… pron… what is that word?"

"Pronounce, they liked it, he has his both grandfathers name. Like Doc Martin said its a big name for a little boy."

"He'll grow into it, you'll see Adam."

"Yes, he will, but until that time I have to teach him how to throw a great punch."

Hoss giggle again, "I think he will apri…apri…," Hoss shook his head, he didn't like the hard words, "he will be thank full for that, wouldn't you little Joe."

"It's appreciate and what did you call him?"

"Little Joe, it suits him better than the long one."

"Your right, it those, what to you think little Joe?" Joe gurgled and giggled when Adam picked him up.


	21. Home

**A/N: Here you go 21th, 9 more to go. I hope I could finish them. **

**

* * *

**

Hoss stepped out from the Bucket of Blood when he suddenly felt a bane in his heart, like an old wound was heeling; some strange hope crept to his every bone. He didn't understand it, but he knew changes where coming. Hoss shakes his head, he need to go, he promised to meet pa and Joe on the road of Ponderosa where the road to lake side was turning.

Joe was working in corral teaching a new hand how to bust horses, suddenly there was a feeling like some one had pull out a dagger from his heart, where it had been for years. He could breathe again, the colors were much brighter – Hope and Changes – he could feel it all.

"Keep an eye on them; I'll need to meet pa and Hoss." He said to Candy when he turned towards Cochies and rode away.

Ben rode from the lake up to the main road; talk with Marie had given him a peace he needed. Suddenly he felt like a part of his heart had grown back, the heavy weight was taken from his shoulders. There was something, something was happening. In a long time he could feel the life in the Ponderosa. The Change and Happiness were in the air.

He rode in the yard; he was home, place where he belonged. He was finally back and his heart felt full again, like all its pieces had found their place again. Adam looked around the yard, his eyes got changes that were made, but not by him, that hurt, but he had known that life went on after he left. But know he was back and the changes what were to be made were made by him and his pa and brothers, they will work once again side by side, like had promised to the clear Nevada Sky when he left.

"Adam!" hearing his name Adam turned around, there sat on their horses, his Pa and brothers. After eight years he was back and knew he belonged.


	22. Wish

**A/N: here you go 22th. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'm little sick, but I try to write another one today, if my feverish brain will let me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ben sighted, sometimes he wished that Joe wouldn't be so much like his mother. He was so reckless and so full of life, Ben felt like his youngest son didn't care what happened to him. Ben couldn't count how many nights he had sat beside his sick or wounded youngest son's bed. Ben wished that Joe would be more like Adam and Hoss – think before he acted. But that was wishful thinking; Joe would grow up but would never be like his brothers. Maybe it was better that way, life wouldn't be s interesting.


	23. Old

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a week but I was ill with angina. I know I promised you 30 drabbles, but I'm out of ideas right know, so I but this story to complete, but I promise when I have an idea I will update this story, I try at some point reach the 30th drabble, I hope I will make it in time. But now enjoy, this is the last one until my muse will visit me with next drabble.**

* * *

The sun was setting, Ben sat in the porch in the rocking chair, he felt the heavy burden of his eighty five years on his shoulders, soon he would be gone, but the Ponderosa and his sons will remain his heritage and world will go one, with out him, but he would be remembered by his sons.

The sun was setting and he heard his sons coming home for dinner, Adam his oldest son, sixty years old, he was still strong and tall, his once dark hair was now snowy white, but he was still as stubborn boy with calmness and seriousness surrounding him. He had returned nineteen years ago and brought the balance and peace back to Ponderosa.

Hoss was happily riding beside his older brother fifty-four years on his shoulder, but he was still the strongest man in Nevada state no one could best him. He was still a boy with kind heart full of love.

Joe was on the other side of his oldest brother, forty-eight years had his eyes seen, as many wounds his body had bear, maybe even more. His hair had started graying in his late twenties, but the laughter hadn't gone from his eyes and face, he still could see the fun and humor everywhere. He was still a boy full of mischief.

Ben smiled yes, he and Ponderosa would never be forgotten till his sons live and their memory lives on.


	24. Lost

**A/N: Hey again, here is 24 th chapter I try to reach to 30 chapters as I planed in January, so here you go, enjoy, I upload the next chapter tomorrow. And those who are waiting my LOTR fanfiction upload I promise I upload it soon.**

* * *

Fourteen years old Little Joe had had enough, oh yes, enoug h of his bossy older brother, "Joe do this, Joe do that. Joe you're doing it wrong, have you learned anything I taught you." When Adam yelled the last thing Joe had ran. But he didn't know where to, they where miles from home. For a week the brothers had marked the trees, in Southern forests, what logging crew must cut down and Joe wanted to go home so he had become sloppy. Now he was lost, he had run and left Cochise, he didn't know why. Cochise would have known way to home or back to Adam, but Joe didn't. Now he was in the middle of the large forest, for three days he had wandered around to find the way out, but it was in vain. He knew that he had to stay in this dark and cold forest for another night, maybe he will find his way out tomorrow.

He had just gotten his little fire lit, when he heard someone's call from distance, he froze, who could that be in the middle of the night, then he hear it nearer and after that a whine he knew.

"Adam!" he yell, seconds passed.

"Joe!" came a yell again and few minutes later his older brother appeared on Sport and with Cochise on tale.

"I'm sorry Adam that I ran away." Joe cried out those words and ran into Adams arms.

"It's me who should apologize to you, I should have not yelled. I wanted to go home as much as you, that's why I yelled when you got sloppy, we had so little to do. I finished it all after you ran away. I thought you will come back but you didn't, do you know how worried and scared I have been, I have been looking for three days."

Joe started to cry harder at Adams words, "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing. I was afraid and worried too, I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"Already forgotten, buddy, already forgotten. Now let's make a camp around this fire of yours and spend the night here, tomorrow we're off to home." Joe smiled and nodded, he should have known his older brother would find him.


	25. Fifth time in a month

**_A/N: Here you go the 25th, this is for Kitty O who asked a chapter with Roy. Tomorrow there will be another one._**_

* * *

_Again, Roy leaned heavily against the wall that separated prison cells from his office, it was fifth time in this month and it was only fifteenth. He didn't understand where they took the strength, the energy, but somewhere they did.

He rubbed his temples, he felt a headache forming when he heard; "It's your entire fault Joe." There was no mistake that it was Adam who had said that.

"My fault? How it's my fault?" Roy could hear Joe's high pitched question.

"You shouldn't have gone and be friendly with that guys woman."

"It is your fault, you shouldn't have come and interfered, I could have handled him."

"Will ya two just stop it, it's no ones fault." Roy could here Hoss' voice trying to reason with his brothers.

"Oh know you're trying to be a peacemaker, it's also your fault we're here, if you could have stayed out of the fight, we could be home in our beds." Roy rolled his eyes at that Joe's exclamation.

"He is right you know," Adams deep voice reached Roy's ears, "if you hadn't interfered, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, know it's my fault. I just didn't want to see my brothers being beaten to an omelet, let me see if I ever help ya two in the future." Hoss snorted.

Roy had enough, every time the same story, but it always was different brother who beard the blame in the beginning. Last time it had been Hoss, time before that it had been Adam's fault and so on, and so on.

"How much this time?" Roy hadn't seen Ben Cartwright stepping in, he told him the amount.

"Are you joking with me, if my boys keep going with this pace, I will be bankrupted before winter."

"That's what Sam from the Bucket of Blood said, they almost destroyed that place."

Roy could see in Ben's eyes that he was ready to start raging and yelling at his sons, but something changed, "Hey, Roy have you had breakfast."

"No, why to you ask?"

"Well, I'm hungry, Hop Sing kicked me out of the house yelling that he won't make no breakfast before number one, two and three sons are home, so what to you say lets eat some and then come and handle my sons, they will be fine for an hour by themselves." Ben put his hat back on.

"Alright, if you say so, let's hope they haven't pulled each other to pieces." Roy mumbled when he followed Ben out.

"Then I bring them back to home and then they start earning back all the money they have cost me in this month, I have a feeling that I won't let them out from the borders of Ponderosa for a year." Roy rolled his eyes and in the Virginia City were people who thought that Ben Cartwright was too lenient with his sons.


	26. Children

**A/N: Here's the 27th, I replaced yesterdays chapter because I discovered that some lines had found their way to the places I hadn't wiriten them, now I hope everything is OK there and you can enjoy it more. But now I let you enjoy this one, tomorrow I update again. **

* * *

Hoss rubbed his eyes, they were like children. That bickering and arguing made his head hurt.

"Enough," he proclaimed, "Could ya two be quiet for just few hour, do ya know how good the life has been for few weeks when ya agreed with each other and didn't raise yer voices. Sometimes I have the feeling that I'm living with two children not with two grown up brothers who one is seventy-two and other sixty years old."

His brothers looked at him then each other, "Did our big brother just called us children, Joe." Adam asked with on eyebrow raised.

"I think he did, older brother or my hearing is failing me."

"I don't think it does, because I heard it too. So what should we do with him?"

"I don't know, we can't throw him into the water trough, he might get sick in his old age."

"No we couldn't, but maybe we could send him to his room with out dinner."

"Hey, that could work, it worked on him when he was child, it should work now, he still loves food." Hoss looked both his brothers who wore identical grins. He smiled to himself that was much better than the arguing. Even if they were planning his dismays.


	27. Death

**A/N: Here you go this one is 27th not the last one. It is sad one, I hope you like it, but I'm afraid it didn't out as good as I hoped and the eulogy isn't that great. **

* * *

No, it wasn't true, it was not happening. Adam wanted to throw something, wanted to yell, but his voice and strength were all gone. Gone like his fathers life.

It had been that same morning, when he woke up; he had had a strange feeling that everything was going to change for ever. When he had reached downstairs his pa hadn't been there, even after Hoss and Joe had come to breakfast, finally he had gone to his pa's room, to see if everything was okay and found his ninety year old father dead in his bed, he had heard someone's yell, now he knew that it had been him, next thing he understood was Hoss on the other side of the bed and Joe right beside him.

Now he sat beside his brothers on his fathers chair writing a eulogy to the greatest man that have ever lived. But the words still didn't come, he saw tears on the paper, he looked at Hoss and Joe and found out it wasn't only his but also his brothers and so the three brothers sat there crying for the happiness that seemed lost, for the future they did see anymore, for their father who would never take another breath.

Few days later the brothers stood at the lake side beside their father's grave. Paul stepped forward Adam looked at him, he and his brother couldn't do the eulogy so they had asked Paul to do it.

"Ben's sons decided it was best to me to hold the eulogy, but they wrote it," saying that he took the paper out from hi pocket and started to read, "Ben Cartwright was a great man in his life and he will be in his death. He loved deeply in his life three times, three wives who made his life complete and he lost all them drastically, leaving behind three sons for whom Ben did everything. Ben was a man who was loved by everyone, a man with a big heart and soul, a man who didn't leave anyone in trouble if he could help. Ben Cartwright raised his three sons as good as he could. He always liked to say, "If there was anything else to leave behind he would leave to the world three sons who made him proud." Ben was king of the Ponderosa, his own world, a generous king who shared everything he got, a king who will rest in peace in his land beside his third queen. Rest in peace for ever and ever and know that Ponderosa will be safe until the time will end." Adam listened, it hadn't been his best speech, but he hoped his pa liked it. When Paul finished The sky opened and it started to rain, to Adam it felt like the sky was morning of his father passing. Everyone loved Ben Cartwright.


	28. Place to call home

**A/N: Here you go 28th chapter. This one is also for Kitty O who asked me to right one chapter more chapter with Candy. Enjoy**

* * *

Candy stepped out from the house, the sky was beautiful, all the stars and the full moon looked down to him, he could see the big bear and little bear and there in the tip of the little bear was the northern star. He felt that his time in Ponderosa was coming to an end. He had to say goodbye to this beautiful land, the one place he had ever called home.

He didn't turn around when the house door opened, he was sure that it was Joe who came to ask why he disappeared. When he was handed a coffee cup he took it, then he saw the hand, it was not Joes, he looked up, he would have never thought that the lost son Adam Cartwright would come looking for him.

"It is beautiful night." Adam said.

"Yeah, put every night on Ponderosa is beautiful." Candy took a drink from his cup; he didn't know what else to say to the oldest Cartwright son.

"This was the sight, the clear Ponderosa sky, which kept me going when everything else failed." Adam said solemnly.

"Yes, it has helped me alot to. Now, I must say goodbye to it." Candy leaned strongly onto the corral.

"Goodbye? Why? Pa and my brothers say that you are the best forehand the Ponderosa has ever seen. You have become part of the family. Why leave know?"

"Because the son I replaced has come back, I'm not needed anymore."

Adam frowned, looking at Candy with somewhat skeptical and angry eyes, "A replacement, do you know this family at all Candy, you are no replacement. You are needed here, pa needs you, as said before and I quota him: "Candy is the best forehand, who has ever worked on Ponderosa." You are a friend to Hoss, he needs someone like you. And Joe, you have been marvelous influents to him; you have done what I couldn't. And I need you."

"You?" Candy couldn't imagine how Adam Cartwright could need him.

"Yes, in this eight years I have been away, so much has changed, I need someone guide me thru all the changes."

"Why me? Why don't you ask your brothers?"

"Because my brothers wouldn't believe me, to them I'm still the same Adam who left, who knew everything about Ponderosa. So I need fresh eyes, someone who didn't know me before. And who would be the best choice if not the best forehand Ponderosa has ever seen."

Candy looked the eldest son of Ben Cartwright, if he was saying those things to just keep him there, but he saw only sincerity in his eyes, maybe he was still needed.

"Alright I stay and help."

"Good." And with that only word from Adam Candy felt that he belonged somewhere again, that Ponderosa was still his home.


	29. Dreams

**A/N: Here's the 29th chapter, its little bit different it doesn't fallow rhe right timeline its AU from "A House Divided." I hope you like what I thought out it started to bug me when I watched that episod few days ago. but now read and enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark night; there was no moon, no stars. He laid on his stomach, waiting something but he didn't know what. There was a noise, someone was coming. He raised his rifle and took an aim, he didn't see anyone, he didn't know what he was looking.

Suddenly there was noise on his left, turned aimed and shot, then there was groan. He stood up and sneaked to the place where he had heard that noise and found a man, but no it was not a man, as old as his own little brother Joe dead a bullet in his heart, he stepped closer and lighted a match and suddenly there instead of the boy laid Joe.

"Joe, no, no Joe!" Adam Kneeled beside the body and shook him. But there was no answer.

"No, Joe, you can't die." He shook the body again, tears running down his face, "No, Joe, stay with me, please tell me I didn't kill you. PLEASE JOE!"

At his last scream he woke, he felt someone's arms coming around him bulling him to a strong embrace, "Easy, Adam, I'm here, you didn't kill me." It was Joes voice and the arms was his, his little brother was alive. With that last thought he couldn't hold himself anymore and started to cry.

Joe held his brother in his arms when he cried, like Adam had done when he was a boy and woken up after a nightmare when his mother had died. Know Joe was the comforter.

When all Adams tears had ran out, Joe whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?" Adam sighted and let everything out.

Joe listened still holding Adam close, when his brother had finished Joe sighted, it was his entire fault, "Adam I'm a live. You can feel me. I didn't go to war, and I'm sorry that you went, because the words I said, because of that you had to kill so many, because of that you have those nightmares, but Adam remember it was war, it's not honor and glory, it's death and pain, because of me you had to live it thru. I know I was a brat, a boy who thought he knew everything, but I didn't. I was a stubborn fool."

"We all are stubborn, it's a Cartwright trade." Adam smiled.

"Yes it is," Joe smiled too, "now close your eyes and go to sleep." Joe felt Adams nod, few minutes later he heard Adam's even breaths and his last quiet words, "Don't leave me." And then he felt how Adams body leaned strongly into his body, "I won't, Adam, I'll never leave you." He leaned against Adam's bed headboard, holding his brother against him.

Adam had been back for two months from the war, it hadn't ended but his superiors thought that Adam had had enough, and for him it was better to be at his home. Every night Adam had woken up with nightmares, he, Hoss or pa had come and comfort him, every night three to four times he had woken with screams and Joe hoped that this night was better.

Joe remembered how he had gone searching his brother after Adam had taken off and never found him, he remember forever his fathers face, the disappointment and hurt, until the time of Adam's returne Joe felt of his guilt and fathers dissapointment. With those toughts Joe nodded off.

In the morning Adam woke, he hadn't sleep so well in months, no nightmares, then he felt someone beside him, he turned and found his little brother who had protecting hold on him. He smiled the places had changed the protected had turned to protector, he was glad about it, finally he felt safe in his own home.


	30. Angel

A/N: So this is the last one, finally after year and half I finished it. I hope you enjoyed my ficletts as I enjoyed writing them. Maybe I write soon another Bonanza story, well see.

* * *

Ben sat on his favorite chair, reading a book he had wanted to read for so long and never find the time, around him were his sons laughing voices and outs said the wind was raving. Heavy drops landed on the ground; Ben was certain that in the morning the snowdrifts were so high that they can't open the door.

But it didn't mater, he was home, his sons were home, and tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"Hoss, stop eating the popcorn. You should string them not eat them." Ben raised his eyes when he heard Adams words. He could hold back his smile, the bowel what had been full was now half empty and there seemed to be only 50 popcorns on the string.

"But I'm mighty hungry." His second sun declared.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should eat all the popcorn. Supper will be ready soon." Adam said he didn't look up from the box from his knees.

"And when the popcorn is gone, you will be the one who is going to explain to Hop Sing why it is all gone and so little on the string. He won't be happy." Joe giggled from his place from the floor he looked thru second box.

Ben was content, there was peace, his sons were decorating he tree they had brought in to the house in the morning. Adam and Joe didn't fight with each other; Hoss didn't have to be the peacemaker. It was that time when all the troubles and worries were forgotten.

"Look what I found!" Joes yell got him out from his thoughts. He looked what his youngest son was holding, it was an angel, but not just simple angel. He remembered when his sons had made it. It was Christmas right after Marie had dyed. Adam and Hoss had tried to make him happy again. Adam had made proposition to make an angel for the tree top to honor Marie. Six year old Joe didn't understand why only his mother should be the one who was honored. So after his complains and reasoning; the brothers decided to make the angel together. That's how that unusual angel was created.

"I think she should find her way to the top of the tree. What to you think boys?" Ben looked his sons. Who nodded in agreement.

Next morning when Ben waited for his sons to come down to open presents. He looked up to the tree where the angel rested. It was an unusual angel her hair was made from yellow, red and black yarn. Her dress was made from three different colored fabrics, blue, red and green. The angel smiled down at him. His tree sons had honored their mothers. Ben looked at her and her gentle smile. She looked so like his late Elizabeth, Inger and Marie. He smiled up at her, "I hope you are proud of our sons, my wives. They have grown into fine men." Angel smiled, like she knew a secret. And Ben knew his wives were for ever guarding their sons.


End file.
